Budew And Vanilluxe
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Budew is an adventurer at heart. So when Arceus appears in front of her, she is completely fazed. Later on the night, she gets a visit from a wandering Vanilluxe, who explains her plight to Budew. Fully convinced, Budew agrees to help the Vanilluxe, going on a grand adventure across Sinnoh to help get back Snowpoint from the grips of the fire types!
1. An Unexpected Journey Awaits!

**Budew And Vanilluxe**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: This is yet another adventure fanfic. But it stars two Pokemon no one would have expected together, let alone being in the starring role for a Pokemon adventure: Budew and Vanilluxe. So yes, this shall be quite fun to write. And to make the inevitable confusion amongst the Pokemon less confusing, the main characters will be referred to by their species' names, while the rest of their species will have a random letter or number attached to them, like a generic Budew being referred to as Budew 1 or Budew A. Hope that helps. Enjoy!

* * *

_A world of Pokemon without any humans is totally probable, but a world exactly like that but keeping everything of the normal Pokemon world bar humans? A bit bizarre, but workable, as Canalave City was well designed, with tall sky high buildings looming over the beautiful bay. But just west of Canalave was the beautiful garden referred to as West Canalave, where plenty of grass types of all different sorts resided, amongst other types of Pokemon. And it was here that, like all throughout the Sinnoh region, that Budew were amongst the most commonly seen here._

Budew was in the garden, humming to herself as she passed by a snoozing Parasect, spotting several Cottonee and Petilil who were playing with a Tangrowth. A giant Scolipede was munching on the leaves of a small maple oak tree as a trio of Budew were speaking with each other. They spotted Budew, giggling snarkly as they looked at Budew.

"Oh look who it is. The adventurer," Budew A stated with a snear, snickering.

Budew grumbled in annoyance as she tried to avoid contact with the Budew trio. "Leave me alone, you jokes. I don't have time for you."

"You don't have time for anything." Budew B stated as he laughed, shaking his head. "The furthest you ever got was Canalave City. What makes you think you can venture beyond there?"

Budew growled as she stuck her tongue out at Budew B. "Hey, I may have not gotten past it, but at least I actually went somewhere beyond this garden!"

Budew C rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and it's the farthest you'll ever get. You've been here for years, what makes you think you have what it takes to go on a grand scale adventure?"

Budew puffed her cheeks as she stood up to Budew C. "I have the passion! I got farther and farther into Canalave City with each step! In fact, I'm right at the eastern border!"

The Budew trio laughed at Budew as they couldn't contain themselves. Budew huffed as she ran past them, heading up one of the stalks that lead to the top of the maple oak trees.

* * *

Later on, Budew sighed as she looked up at the clear blue sky, being on top of all the green leaves on one of the many plentiful maple oak trees that populated the West Canalave gardens below. She sighed as she opened her eyes, feeling the nice, gentle breeze coming in from the north. "Oh, how I wish I could adventure out beyond Canalave. I want to explore many places, and experience many things I would never have thought!" She closed her eyes as she sighed.

Suddenly, the sky got much brighter as a bright light engulfed Budew, who opened her eyes as she looked around herself frantically, glancing up to see a laegendary figure appear before her, floating in the air. Budew could not believe her eyes.

"A…Arceus?" Budew mumbled in shock, not believing her encounter with the creator of all Pokemon. "How is this possible… you shown your presence to a lowly being like me?"

Arceus chuckled as he opened his big green eyes, staring down at Budew. "So, you want to embark on a huge adventure, yes?"

Budew was still in shock as she became incredibly excited, bouncing about. "Yeah! I crave for excitement and for a grand journey across the entire Sinnoh region!" She exclaimed with glee.

Arceus chuckled as he lifted his head up, his presence bringing more light to all of West Canalave. "So be it. You shall have your adventure. But don't expect anything of it." He then disappeared, all the bright lights disappearing.

Budew blinked in confusion as she was left in a state of awe. "Don't expect anything…?" She murmured to herself. "How can I expect anything if everyone looks down on me simply because I'm a Budew…?" She sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Well, I better go and have something to eat to take it off my mind… I doubt anyone will actually believe me that Arceus was here…"

* * *

Much later that day, once nighttime fully arrived to West Canalave, Budew was sleeping on the top of her maple oak tree home, having distance herself from the other annoying Budew. As she was snoozing about, she felt an incredibly cold chill being right in her face. She shivered, opening her eyes to see a giant Vanilluxe staring right at her.

"**AHHHHHH!**" Budew screamed in horror as she stumbled back, trembling with fright as she meeped. "D-don't hurt me, please! I'm just a lone, little grass type!"

The Vanilluxe giggled with both of her heads as she floated in the air, approaching Budew. "Relax, kid!" The Vanilluxe spoke with her right face, as her left face continued giggling, her eyes closed. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Budew continued trembling as she was cautious. "How should I know? You just popped out of nowhere!"

Vanilluxe continued giggling as she shook her entire floating body. "Hey. I promise you, I won't lay a snowflake on you! Vanilluxe honor!"

Budew stopped trembling as she stood up, amazed by the appearance of an ice type, let alone a Vanilluxe. "Wait, don't you reside all the way up north in the Snowpoint?" She asked, her voice still somewhat shaky.

Vanilluxe stopped giggling as she frowned, the expression on both her faces grim. "Well, I used to," She continued with her left face as she then closed her eyes. "But something terrible has happened, and it's the very reason I'm here…"

Budew gave Vanilluxe an odd look. "Something terrible happened? Mind telling me what was it that sent you here?" She asked curiously, blinking several times.

Vanilluxe sighed as she opened her eyes, nodding at Budew. "I shall, but it's quite long, and a little tear jerking." She sighed as she began telling her plight. "Snowpoint City was the whitest place in all of Sinnoh. With continuous snow and plenty of ice, it was a cold lover's paradise. All the ice types you could ever hope to find lived and thrived there, and it was just a great place." She closed her eyes as she continued. "We had an ancient temple that was home to the legendary Regigigas. Everything seemed to be all right, but then… an army of fire types lead by a nasty old Houndoom raided the city, and it struck the temple. Regigigas awoke to help fight off the fire types, but not even his might could stop those devils from burning everything." Her right side began sniffling as she continued to recall the tale. "All of us ice types were left without a home. Many of us, myself include, stayed and tried to fight back, but the fire types were too strong…"

Budew was left in awe as she listened to the estranged tale as Vanilluxe was finishing up her lengthy explanation.

"Now, most of us have split apart, heading all over Sinnoh to find ourselves a new home. But with plenty of fire types working under this Houndoom, it costed death… I'm one of the lucky few to survive." She then opened her eyes on her left side as she eyed Budew. "So as you can see, I need a little help in fighting back against these flame creeps. You think you're willing to go all over Sinnoh to help me and plenty of other ice types in need?"

Budew thought of it as she turned around, closing her eyes. "Hmm, I don't know… I really don't trust you ice types, being a grass type myself… but…" She shook her head as she murmured. "Those fire types are nasty, and it would be satisfying to beat them… more importantly, I'll finally be able to have a grand adventure…" She turned around, opening her eyes as she smiled, facing Vanilluxe. "All right, I've decided: I'll come with you!"

"Oh, thank you!" Vanilluxe exclaimed with glee as she collided with Budew, in an attempt to hug her. Budew pulled herself away, shaking her head at Vanilluxe. "Whoa, let's not get hasty here. I'm doing this because I want to go adventuring, not because I want to be buddy buddies with you!"

Vanilluxe winked with her left face as her right face giggled. "Oh, you'll change your tune soon enough!" Her left face then giggled in unison with her right face.

Budew sighed as she shook her head. Oh, was it going to be a long adventure.

* * *

Later that morning, the same trio of Budew looked around in the garden, shocked to not find Budew there. They approached a snoozing Parasect, who woke up from his slumber.

"Hey, Mister Parasect! Have you seen Budew anywhere?" Budew A asked, tilting her head.

The Parasect yawned loudly as he shook his head. "I'm afraid not, girls. I've been sleeping since sunset."

Budew B gasped as he shook his head. "Impossible! There's no way Budew could have just left, right?"

Budew C scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It's Budew, she can't have gone that far beyond Canalave City."

Oh, but how wrong were the trio, as Budew was adventuring eastward to the rest of Sinnoh, heading into Canalave City on foot with Vanilluxe, who floated behind her. This time, Budew would actually leave Canalave City, and take her first step into a larger world.


	2. Canalave City

Budew and Vanilluxe were in Castelia City, looking down from the top of the forest path as they looked at the harbor eastward. Vanilluxe floated in the air while Budew was on the smooth, damp mud.

"So, have you ever battled before, Budew?" Vanilluxe asked curiously as she floated next to Budew on the left, talking with her left face as her right face was merrily humming to herself.

Budew frowned as she looked down at the dark brown mud. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Honestly? No. The closest I've gotten is to reaching up high places with my bouncing."

"You can bounce high?" Vanilluxe stated, her eyes widening as she was genuinely curious.

Budew narrowed her eyes at Vanilluxe, shaking her head. "Duh. All Budew can bounce high. It's pretty easy to do."

Vanilluxe smirked as she eyed Budew. "All right, proof it to me."

Budew scoffed Vanilluxe as she closed her eyes. "Please. This will be nothing." She then began jumping, only being a few inches off the ground. Vanilluxe laughed as she shook her head.

"Ohohoho, you're bouncing all right!" Vanilluxe taunted as she laughed, poking fun at Budew. "I'm actually envious, myself! Only being able to barely jump off the ground is a feat I always wanted to do!"

"S-shut up!" Budew remarked, obviously getting angered as she stopped bouncing, turning to Vanilluxe.

Vanilluxe stopped laughing as she approached Budew. "Anyway, there's no way you're gonna survive out in the world if you can't protect yourself!"

Budew glared at Vanilluxe, wiggling with rage. "Oh, what do you know about training? You're living ice cream!"

Vanilluxe sighed as she narrowed her eyes on both her faces in annoyance. "Actually, kid, I'm not ice cream at all. I'm actually-"

"I don't care what you are!" Budew snapped as she began jumping up and down again, pouting. "And stop calling me kid! I'm far older than that!"

Vanilluxe rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. Come on, let's go already!" She then floated her way down the path, heading into Canalave City.

"Hey!" Budew shouted as she ran after Vanilluxe. "Don't leave me behind!"

Later, Vanilluxe and Budew were in Canalave City, seeing a large variety of different Pokemon going about their days. They noticed several large ships, including a huge cruise ship ready to sail all across Sinnoh.

"If we keep heading east, we'll go into Route 218," Vanilluxe stated as she glanced down at Budew. "We keep heading towards the east, we'll enter into Jubilife City."

Budew's eyes opened wider with curiosity. "I've never been in Jubilife City!" She explained as she turned to Vanilluxe. "What is it like?"

Vanilluxe smiled as she turned to Budew, speaking with her left face as usual. "Well, it's much newer and larger than Canalave, I can tell you that! Technology always continues to expand and update over there!"

Budew started bouncing with joy up and down. "That sounds great! Let's go there with gusto!"

"Whoa, hold on there." Vanilluxe stated as she got in front of Budew, shaking her head. "First things first. You need to have a proper battle to help make you strong."

Budew groaned as she tilted her head up. "Ugh, seriously? Why can't we just keep going?"

Vanilluxe shook her head as she closed her eyes on both her faces. "Oh, you're too young to understand. I guess battling right now is the only way to start off…" She turned to her right, spotting an open battlefield. "Perfect! That's where we can practice!"

"I'm not fighting! No way, no how!" Budew exclaimed as she shook her head, refusing to do such.

Vanilluxe started blowing cool air at Budew, causing her to scream as she started running from Vanilluxe. However, Vanilluxe took this to her advantage as she lured Budew to the battle field, stopping her frosting breath as she floated a few inches away.

"Great! Now we can battle!" Vanilluxe exclaimed as her right face started giggling. "I hope you're ready for some nice, cool ice!"

Budew shivered with fright. She had no idea what trouble she was getting herself into.


	3. Budew Vs Vanilluxe

Budew and Vanilluxe were facing each other on a nearby battlefield, with several random Pokemon turning their focus on them as they were curious. Budew was still unsure while Vanilluxe felt pretty confident, her right face giggling with glee.

"Well, Budew my dear, let's see exactly what you're made of!" Vanilluxe exclaimed as she fired an ice beam from both of her faces, the combined icicle blast heading right at Budew.

Budew screamed as she ducked, barely avoiding being frozen as she looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh my…! What is this?" She asked, her voice somewhat shaky.

Vanilluxe giggled as she shook her head, speaking with her left face. "Oh, that was an Ice Beam, Budew! One of my best moves!" She winked as she moved towards Budew, charging up another Ice Beam. "It's nice that you're pretty quick with that dodge of yours, but let's see you try and hit me!"

Budew jumped high into the air, backing up her previous claim of her being able to bounce as she avoided another ice beam. Budew then fell down, screaming as she landed face first on the dirt. Vanilluxe looked down curiously as Budew looked up, coughing a bit.

"I… I don't know how to use any attacks!" Budew exclaimed frightfully as she stood up.

Vanilluxe sighed as she lowered her eyes, shaking her head. "Well, that's disappointing. I guess maybe this was a bad idea, after all." She sighed as she closed her eyes, only to open them several seconds afterwards as she got an idea. "Hold up. We can go to the library and learn what moves you learn!"

"Wait, Vanilluxe… wait!" Budew exclaimed as she backed away a bit. "Can we overthink this and just adventure?"

Vanilluxe zipped right next to Budew, her left face into Budew's face. "No way! You need to learn how to perform in a fight! It's the only way you'll have a chance of surviving!" She then tossed Budew on the top of her head, floating to the library west of the battlefield. "Now let's go!"

Budew sighed as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Oh, I knew this was a stupid idea…" She muttered to herself, having doubt.


	4. In The Library

Later on that day, Budew and Vanilluxe were at the Canalave Library, with them being on the highest floor as they were looking through various books on Pokemon and attacks, with Vanilluxe searching out as Budew was still murmuring about doing this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Vanilluxe?" Budew remarked as she still felt unwary about the whole thing.

Vanilluxe nodded as she continued speaking with her left face, flipping through the pages of a large, green covered book. "Yes, Budew, I'm pretty sure that it is a good idea. You need to know what you are capable of if you want to actually survive the world beyond your home in West Canalave."

Budew scoffed as she tilted her head up, closing her eyes. "Well, I don't agree. I don't need to know how to fight or anything."

Vanilluxe sighed as she ignored Budew's rebellious attitude. "Oh, to be young again…"

"I'm not young!" Budew barked in annoyance as she growled.

Vanilluxe continued going through the numerous pages of the book as she eventually stopped, finding a picture of Budew. "Aha! Here we go! Budew, the Bud Pokemon, number 406!" She looked into it further as she read the descriptions for it. "Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen. It lives alongside clear ponds. It scatters pollen that induces harsh sneezing and runny noses. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch. When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch releasing toxic pollen. It has the following natures Natural Cure, Poison Point and Leaf Guard. With Natural Cure, the Pokémon's status is healed when withdrawn from battle. With Poison Point, the opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with poison when using an attack that requires physical contact against this Pokémon. And with Leaf Guard, it prevents the Pokémon from receiving status conditions during strong sunlight."

"No one cares about learning what my species is!" Budew exclaimed loudly as she pouted, bouncing up and down. "Just get to the stupid moves!"

All the other Pokemon in the library glared angrily at Budew and Vanilluxe, with Budew blushing from embarrassment as she sunk in her seat. Vanilluxe nervously smiled as her right face chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Sorry about that." Vanilluxe apologized with her left face, glaring angrily at Budew. "My partner can't control herself. Please forgive her."

The other Pokemon shrugged as they went about their business, with Vanilluxe smiling as she resumed reading, with Budew still feeling bad.

"Anyway, the moves a Budew can normally learn are Absorb, Growth, Water Spout, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, and Worry Seed." Vanilluxe stated as she continued reading on, "Although a Budew can learn a variety of other moves through breeding, tutoring, and technical machines. Amongst some of those moves from a tutor are Snore, Swift, Synthesis, Uproar, Mud-Slap, and Seed Bomb."

"This is a snore, I'll tell you that." Budew rudely commented as she yawned loudly, her eyes lowered.

Vanilluxe sighed as she closed her eyes on both of her faces, shaking her entire body. "Kid, you really have no appreciation for the finer things in life, huh?"

"No, I just want to go out and venture the world, not be stuck in this boring library!" Budew snapped as she glared at Vanilluxe. "Now if you please, I wanna keep going on this journey!"

"Not until you practice." Vanilluxe retorted as she glared at Budew, causing Budew to back down as Vanilluxe cleared her throat, "Anyway, this book shows you how to use the moves you can learn. Let's see…"

Budew groaned loudly as she tilted her head back, with Vanilluxe going through the pages to find out how to get Budew to use the particular moves.


End file.
